Confession
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Axel finally tells Roxas how he feels. Akuroku Oneshot.


The fire burned brightly as it crackled. The ashes shown red with heat. The brown wood logs turned a deeper brown as the fire caught on to the dry bark. The flames swayed back and forth in the small draft that flowed through the room. Red, yellow, and orange filled the small room where the fireplace was held.

The dark room was only lit by the small fire in the stone fireplace. The darkness coward in the corners as the light devoured what it could get a hold of. It crackled and popped as the wind howled outside. The rain poured heavily outside. The trees swayed back and forth in the wind. The leaves flowed with the wind when it was captured in its strong hold.

The two boys shivered at the howling wind on the couch in front of the warm burning fire. They edged closer to each other as the flame flickered. The blanket around their shoulders was pulled tighter when the smaller of the two shivered.

The taller one wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest. It was peaceful as they both cuddled together in front of the blazing fire. It set the mood for the two perfectly. Leaving them entranced in the feeling of the other one, pulling them closer every chance they got.

Axel smiled as the younger one sighed and leaned his head on his chest. Roxas always had feelings for the red head. Ever since the blonde saw his green emerald green eyes he had developed a love for him. Seeing him smile at him in the morning at school, getting hugged by him every time something bad happened with his parents put a smile on his own features.

Like even now the blue eyed boy smiled with glee as he faked a shiver and was pulled in to the warm body next to him. He pressed his head farther in to Axel's chest and nuzzled him lovingly. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but the fear of getting rejected and never being able to talk to him ever again was too much to risk.

The fire crackled once again as Roxas's sighed. He loved being this close to Axel. It was his idea to go outside and study for the upcoming test they had in Math. The two had hiked up to a spot Axel had noticed one day through the woods. They both sat down in the grass at the top of the cliff that over looked the beautiful sunset and the lake which shimmered as the sun was slowly setting behind the mountains further off.

Their pleasant time was cut short when the thunder roared and the lighting pierced the clouds. The rain started to pour down on them. The pitter batter of the rain drops on the lake was calming somewhat. But once their clothes were soaked they gathered their stuff and rushed back to Axel's abandoned home. They changed clothes and settled in front of the fire as the darkness outside engulfed everything.

Axel was the first one to break the silence. "The fire is very relaxing." He spoke calmly and slow, letting every word fall off his tongue with the utmost care.

"Yeah. It is. Very soothing, especially when you're cold." Roxas said quietly, afraid his regular voice would disrupt the romantic mood.

Axel pulled Roxas even closer. His arm tightened around Roxas's shoulder, rubbing his arm up and down soothingly, trying to warm up the boy. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to study outside."

"Well you did take me to the most romantic place I have ever been." Roxas sighed remembering the perfect landscape. The sun setting, the water twinkling in the ray of the orange orb.

Axel smiled to himself. "No it was nothing. Just a place I go to think and what not." Axel looked down at the boy; he could see the flames dance in his perfect ocean blue eyes.

"It was something to me." Roxas whispered, hoping Axel couldn't hear his slight love confession. His heart raced as he felt Axel tense slightly. His body shifted the slightest of bit as he looked down at his best friend.

"Roxas… I have something t-to tell you." Hearing Axel stutter gave the blonde a bad feeling. Axel never stuttered; in all the time Roxas had known him he had maybe heard Axel stutter one other time.

Roxas sat up and stared up at Axel, a hint of terror in his blue eyes. He pulled the blanket away from his shoulder and crawled in to Axel's lap. He straddled Axel's lap and he gazed back in to the green eyes that nervously watched him.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel like a small child in the lap of their mother.

Axel took a deep breath. He stared in to Roxas's eyes as he started. "Roxas… I've known you now for five years. A-and I've always had an interest in you. Not as a friend but as something else. More of a… love connection. I spent days on end thinking about how it was wrong for me to have these feelings for my best friend, but then one day it hit me. I finally figured out that I love you Roxas."

Roxas was stunned. His best friend for years had just confessed he loved him this whole time. Part of Roxas was so happy with joy but the other part of him was distressed. Five years. All that time had been wasted. Both boys had had feelings for each other in the beginning but they both had been afraid of the outcome.

Roxas smiled with delight at the other's confession. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to the others. Axel could only sit there in an abyss as the other one closed his eyes.

Axel's mind finally registered what was happening and let his eyes slowly slip shut. He's lips slowly moved along with Roxas's; contrasting and matching Roxas's movements.

Roxas was lost in their kiss. Axel's hot lips against his own were tantalizing. His body arched in pleasure as Axel's arms wrapped around his back and drew comforting patterns on his back.

Roxas's lips become eerie as he pulled away. He opened his eyes and gazed back in to Axel's wonderful eyes and smiled. He finally had the one he had loved all alone. His childhood friend had finally become more than just a friend; what Roxas had always wanted.

"I love you too, Axel." Roxas whispered.

It was all he could say at the moment. But it was enough for the both of them.


End file.
